blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Enten Joro
Enten Joro is a wandering mage and hermit who travels around the world. Formerly a member of the Diamond Kingdom, being one of the most powerful mages to have ever lived in the kingdom, he destroyed the noble family who raised him after finding out about his true origins. Appearance Personality Enten is a very laid back soul, a refreshing drink of water compared to the brashness of most. He is of the firm belief that for everything someone takes, they should also give back. That in return for the gift of magic from the world below and god above each person is responsible to properly thank and respect the two for their gifts. To take care of the world below in return for the sustenance it provides while venerating the gods in the skies above for the gifts they have received. History Enten is the son of a long-dead druidess, living in the wilds of the Diamond Kingdom before industry and resource consumption savaged the lands of the kingdom. His mother was one with the land, living far away from civilization, only joining the world away from her forest when she desired company or the occasional resupply. As she began to age, she realized that once she eventually faded, there would be no one left to watch the forest, to keep it safe from those that would cut it down for timber and kill all the nature that resided there. She would never leave a legacy. However, despite numerous attempts, she could not become with child, and so she prayed to the world that she protected and cared for with all her heart. Day after day she prayed, until one day her prayers were answered. Despite it being many months since she last attempted, she was indeed pregnant. Enten was born to the rumble of the earth and the swaying of the trees. His cries shook the earth and his laughter caused the forest to become vibrant and wild. The child was even more attuned with nature than even she was, almost as if he was of the earth itself. But it was not to last. His presence had changed the forest around him and his mother, and those outside the forest had noticed. Even as a child his mana was great, and the mages of the diamond could sense it. His mother died defending the forest and child she loved, protecting them both from all comers, mage and soldier alike. She was powerful, a druidess of land, sea, and air, but in the end, she was just one woman. A tigress brought down by jackals after the exhaustion long set in. But that was not the end of his story. The mages could tell the potential in the child and took him back to the kingdom. He was adopted by a family of nobles with no heir, the pride and joy of a family that thought that soon it would cease to exist. He fought, loved, laughed, and cried, his life dedicated to serving the ideals of his family and kingdom. But it never felt quite right. The land cried to him, full of pain and suffering as the kingdom bore ever further through it to sustain itself. While he could never quite hear these cries, he knew they were there, though he wasn't sure why he heard them. Then upon one mission, through the slashed remains of titans of wood and stone, he stumbled upon a grave, not much more than a mound of dirt marked with a small stone. Then he knew, knew where he had come from, knew what he had become. He knew his name. Not the name his adopters had given him to mark him as one of his own. He was not Gentris Alder, a soldier of Diamond. He was Enten Jörð, son on Ninlil, child of earth and stone, not diamond and steel. Enten rebelled against his masters, furious in the knowledge of having been used for so long. He destroyed the House of Alder, shaking it so thoroughly that the foundations themselves came crashing down. With his abandonment of House Alder, it has since gone extinct with every living member of the line slain, leaving him the last of the Alders. He has since wandered the world for longer than even he remembers, awash in the world around him, the guardian of the earth below and the sky above. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Earth Magic Magical Items Grimoire *'Grimoire': Enten's grimoire is ancient, being nearly as old as he is. It is rare among diamond grimoires in that it is an 8-faceted diamond grimoire, the kingdom's equivalent to a four-leaf clover grimoire. The grimoire itself is green and decorated with many vines, all spread out from an image of the planet in the center. EntenJoroGrimoire.png|Enten's Grimoire Statistics Synopsis Quotes Trivia *Enten Joro is intended to be a major antagonist, as such he is extremely powerful. References Category:Males Category:Former Diamond Kingdom Members Category:Hermits Category:Earth Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Joker Members